minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Alvoria/Wiki Week Eight - New Minecraft Needs Custom Stuff.
This weekend marks a rare occasion. Something that I seldom do. You want to know what it is? I'll tell you: I'm plaing vanilla Minecraft. Yes, I caved in and downloaded the new 1.2.3 version and have been playing without mods. I love mods, so this is really difficult for me. It's fun and enjoyable too, though. The new mob AI sucks. Not because it doesn't work, but because zombies will now willingly fall to their deaths if it means a chance at knocking me into lava. While I was holding a stack of diamonds. Which just happened, and why I'm taking a break to write this blog post. In other news, I freaking love jungles. I'm not sure why. They're difficult to navigate, but they're SOOOoooooo beautiful. Once I'm done establishing my spawn base, I'm TOTALLY going to go build a tree fort. This will be the first time I've really been able to do that without it looking really out of place since, you know, I like to build big. ;-) This is a welcome distraction from the stuff that's trying to crawl its way out of the dungeon of my brain into my consciousness. Yes, I finally had my interview. To my surprise, it went really well. And that bothers me... deeply. I'm not sure how to put this into words exactly. I've been working at the place in the lower ranks for three years. Relatively new, but still more experienced than many of the people who work there. I know how the management thinks, and how they perceive problems... and worse yet what they do about them. The management doesn't really seem to respond well to the suggestions I've put forth so far, although they admit at every turn that they're good ideas and are grateful that I put a lot of thought into them. Which I do if for no other reason than that someone has to think these things through. And that's what bothers me... why all of a sudden are they giving me the time of day and leading me on as though I'm actually worth something. Why am I seriously being considered for this position. And most importantly, why does that fill me with the kind of dread that normally follows from a sentence like "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have cancer." For me, Minecraft is very therapeutic. It's what keeps me relatively sane and balanced when stress rears its ugly head. This whole thing is stressing me out a lot, and I'm EXTREMELY grateful to Jeb and Mojang for bringing out the new version this weekend. Now I'm just chomping at the bit to make Custom Stuff for the new version. Yea, I'm not normally the type of person who goes crazy waiting for mods to come out when a new version hits... but right now I really want some of my stuff back. ;-) I guess I'll just have to wait, though, and enjoy playing vanilla for a while. ^_^ On a related note, I think I'm going to have to hold off on adding stuff to the wiki. Not because I don't want to, but because I need to concentrate on drowing out the nagging worry that's eating away at me... by playing Minecraft! :-D I hate to let everyone down, but right now I think its best for my continued well-being if I concentrate on myself this weekend. Now if you don't mind, I need to go get some more diamonds. Plain... old... diamonds. ~ PsychoSupreme 00:43, March 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. It's still an awesome game even without my additions. ;) Category:Blog posts